Movie endings from different POV's
by selenemaree
Summary: this used to be just teto's pov, but now i'm going to try and make it a series. R&R! THANK YOU to every one who reviewed! By the way, I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Kapeesh?
1. teto

There I stood on my mistress's shoulder, the un-injured one, as those two idiots from Pejitei lowered us to the ground. How big of a fool do you have to be to mess with the insects!! The Torumekians may have almost killed all of your people, but what you're attempting will kill only some Torumekians and all of the people of the Valley. They are completely innocent in this conflict. For Heavens sake, their king was killed by the Torumekians!

So now it is up to my mistress to stop the Ohmu. She knew she was going to die, as did I. All of the Ohmu in the Toxic Jungle were charging towards us completely blind by hate. They crashed into us, sending all of us flying in to the air. Some how I survived the impact of the Ohmu and landed on one of them that had already come to a complete stop in a circle around my mistress. I dashed down to my mistress as fast as my legs could carry me. All around me I felt the Ohmus' rage subside to great sadness.

The Ohmus closest to us sent out their feelers, lifting us high into the air. A soft golden glow came from the feelers. Praise be those Ohmu!! They brought my mistress back to life and healed her wounds. As she stood up with me on her shoulder I saw that Asbel of Pejitei mouth drop open as if catching flies! I know he loves my mistress, and she him. I hope they find happiness together.

One thing I do know is that my mistress will go down in history as Nausiccaa of the Valley of the Wind, the Blue-Clad One.


	2. nausicaa

The two men from Pejitei carefully lowered us down. I can not stay angered with them because they were only doing what they thought was best for their country. I know I am facing death, but if my Valley survives it doesn't matter. Teto stands with me so I am not alone. We are set down as gently as possible with the baby Ohmu. The impact from the adult Ohmu herd was so painful; it took every thing I had not to scream.

The next thing that I was aware of was the soft, comforting, glow of the Ohmu's feelers. I felt Teto nudging me fully awake. I sat up and realized that the Ohmu had brought me back to life; they had given me a second chance. After I thanked them, I stood up and looked around. I saw the people of my Valley, the remnants of Kushana's force, and the survivors from Pejitei. Asbel in particular caught my eye. He was staring at me as if I was some kind of goddess it was kind of flattering. So, now I look to a brighter future knowing that life will get better.


	3. asbel's POV

The only thing on my mind as we fly to the Valley of the Wind, was hold on Nausicaa. What my people did was unforgivably wrong. We held her back form going to her people to save them. In a way what she said to me in the forest was right. We do sound like the Torumekians, too much like them. It wasn't fair, all Nausicaa wanted was a world where everyone and everything lived in harmony.

We can now see the Ohmu herd. Such anger, I've never felt before, but strangely enough their rage is dissipating. One by one, the Ohmu's eyes cleared into a crystalline blue. They then did something I'd never seen or heard of before. They lifted golden feelers into the sky bearing a body. A body I quickly recognized as Nausicaa's. The glow from the feelers intensified around her; making anyone who looked at it for to long, eyes hurt.

Slowly she sat up, and I felt my jaw drop. I'd never seen her so beautiful. The dress of my people fit her better than her old outfit, but it was a pure blue. A blue that made her stand out. As she stood up I could hear the cheers of the people of the Valley. It was then that I realized not only do I love Princess Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, but I had been incredibly close to loosing her. The Ohmu had brought her back to life after she sacrificed herself to save the Valley, I found out later. Now all I have to say is she was right Ohmu are amazing creatures.


	4. obaba

The silence of the Valley was oppressing, but not more so than the angry hum of rage in the air

The silence of the Valley was oppressing, but not more so than the angry hum of rage in the air. I could feel the rage of the Ohmu in my heart, loud and clear. Some things you don't need to see in order to know. The people around me cried out in fear as our princess, our Nausicaa, was flown down to the Ohmu. I could feel the rage dissipate just as clearly as I felt her life flee her body.

The joy I felt was so strong when I felt the life of our princess return. The love and happiness of the Ohmu flooded through my body strong and intense. The tears I wept when the little girls told me of Nausicaa's blue dress and how she appeared to be walking on a field of gold. My poor sightless eyes always had wished to see the coming of the Blue Clad One, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be viewed by me, only felt. The joy was still so strong in me when I told Lord Yupa his quest was over. He could be free of the bonds he had put on himself. No longer would he be divided between the Valley and his curiosity. Nausicaa set him free. Nausicaa set us free.

OK, if any of you people out there think I should continue this please drop me a review, send me a message, or take my poll. Thanx!!


	5. lord yupa

**_Lord Yupa_**

I landed in the plane with a thud. The fools tried to stop me from reaching the captain. I had earned my title of the best swordsman in the land by hard work and practice; these men were no match for me. Carefully I jumped over the men until only the captain was in front of me. With some well paced attacks he was pinned to the wall and was told to surrender. We then locked men in the storage area of the ship and set off after Mito and Nausicaa full speed ahead.

The young boy told what the Pejitei's had done and where Nausicaa was headed. Fear began to pound through my veins for I knew Nausicaa would do anything for her people. She would not hesitate on her life to save them. As we reached the Valley, the Ohmu's rage was clearing; just as their eyes were. The golden feelers not even I knew the Ohmu had lifted a body draped in blue from the ground. Without a doubt in my heart I knew Nausicaa had done what I feared, sacrificed herself. To my astonishment and delight, I saw her slowly sit up and then stand. I was watching the prophecy come to life before my very eyes.

At the end Obaba came up to me with the words I had waited a life time to hear. I was free I had found the how and why of the forest as I had desired, as well as, the blue clad one. We both walked over to Nausicaa in time to see the boy from Pejitei lift her in the air and hear her soft cry of "Asbel!". I leaned down to whisper to Obaba that our princess had found her prince and that they looked quite wonderful together.

* * *

Ok people!! Tomorrow's my birthday!! That really isnt the point though. The reason I'm saying something here is that I have only have five more chapters planned: Mito, Kushana, Kuratowa, a little girl, and the baby Ohmu. After that I'm done Thought i should give you a heads up! **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Mito original

**_Mito_**

I hurtled back to the Valley as fast as I could. Those damn Pejiteis! How could they use a baby Ohmu to lure the herd to my Valley! The first thought on my mind is how I can protect the villagers, the second of Nausicaa. I launched the signal flares in our distress signal in hopes to warn the people of the Valley I was coming. I crashed onto the ground in the midst of gun fire and shouting. The some of the Valley's men rushed up to me to make sure the Princess is ok. The disappointment and rage in their eyes was something terrible to behold. Without caring that I had an enemy on the other side of the gunship I told the men we had to get to high land.

From high land we saw the Princess lower her self with the baby Ohmu to the ground. Such confusion and terror I had never felt, filled my heart and made my hair stand on end. When I saw her be dropped off on the ground with no way out of the way of the heard I realized her plan. As I saw her body fly up into the air chills ran down my spine and tears dripped from my face.

The soft glow of the Ohmu's feelers brought joy to my heart this time, for my Princess rose up and the happiness on her face was clear for all to see. The impact I made when I rushed to hug her lifted her off her feet. The boy that she went after in the Toxic Forest swung her up into the air and their laughter echoed together in a way that reminded me of married couples. Dear wind, not another worry!!

* * *

Ok, i have absolutely no clue when my next update will be. I'm in school and have two essays going, a sign language project, a Spanish test, a new biology teacher, and a party this week end. It is my party though... TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!! Sorry had to let that ou. **READ AND REVIEW!!**


	7. Mito revised

**Mito (Revised)**

The fear for the Princess was pounding in my vanes. It was driving me to go faster than she had pushed me to go in order to reach the baby Ohmu. My distress caused me to fire the flares to warn the citizens of the Valley. To warn them that something was not right. I knew the anger I would receive when I returned with out the Princess, and I would deserve that anger. I flew through the bullets with no fear, for even death could not deter me from following my Princess's orders to get to the people of the Valley of the Wind. My first priority was to get the people to safety. It was only after the entire ruckus had ended and the people were safe at the highest possible point that I realized that Kushana had asked were the Princess was.

The shock of having no wind in the Valley of the Wind was immense. The only bigger shock was seeing my Princess fly with the injured, baby Ohmu down in front of the stampeding herd of enraged Ohmu. My hair stood on end as I realized she was intending to sacrifice herself to calm the Ohmu. The impact the Ohmu made sent her small body flying up into the air. Tears gathered up in my eyes as I thought of all the times I went flying with her, yelled at her for entering the Toxic Forest, and the simple gentleness of her. I then thought of all she would miss out on, her first kiss, a chance for real love, and more time to explore and help the world.

The Ohmu slowly sent out the same golden feelers that had cocooned her in the Toxic Forest. They raised them up to the sky, looking for all the world a monument to the Princess. Slowly the feelers began to glow, and off those feelers my Princess rose. Laughing and filled with happiness, my Princess continued to walk across the feelers. My joy couldn't be contained, I was the first to run down the steps and to the field where she was. I couldn't help myself when I through my arms around her and broke down sobbing.

It was not long after I had let her go and Lord Yupa had rejoined us that those damn Peijitians came out of their ship. One though, was a very young man and he cried out the Princess's name and spun her up into the air. He brought me back to my thoughts of when I though the Princess had died, how she would never experience real love. The look on the Princess's face and this young man's mirrored each other and remind me of King Jihl and his wife before she passed. All I can hope is that they realize it.

* * *

Ok, so I read my original Mito's POV, and really hated myself. I thought it was really bad, so I made a new one. I'm going to leave the original one up, so I would appriciate it if those who read both wold tell me which is better in a review. Thanx!! Bye Bye!!!


End file.
